Diana Ladris
Witch Reader |power =Power Reading |bars =2 |age =14-15 19 |parents =Mr. and Mrs. Ladris |siblings = |romance =Caine Soren |fate =Alive |books =''Gone'' Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light Monster }} Diana Ladris is a main character in the Gone Series. Caine's love interest, Diana accompanies him in Coates Academy's war with Perdido Beach, and later to an island. There, she and Caine make love, which leads to Diana fleeing from Caine and giving birth to her daughter, who becomes possessed by the Gaiaphage. Diana moves in with Sam and Astrid after the FAYZ ends, until eventually moving out and getting a job as a barista. Description Diana is described as a "dark-haired, dark-eyed beauty" by Orsay. She is cruel, mocking, sarcastic, sardonic and manipulative, and has feelings for Caine. However, she does have a moral compass, and often tries to stop Caine, Drake, Penny and Gaia from doing murderous or vicious things. She has also been proven to be brave and selfless. Power and abilities Diana has the power of reading a mutant's power level. She creates a system for judging this, based from phone bars; zero bars means no power, and this continues upwards. Most mutants are one, two or three bars, and Sam and Caine are both fours. Gaia and Little Pete are higher, but Diana does not read them when they are at this power level. She can also read herself, causing her to find that she is a two bar, and babies in the womb. Appearances ;Before the FAYZ A young Diana learned that her father had a mistress. She was angry at her father because he wouldn't buy her a pony, and so she told her mother, who demanded a divorce. However, her mother fell down the stairs the next day, and became severely crippled. Diana lied to the police, telling them that she saw her father push her mother, but the police realized that she was lying and Diana was sent to Coates Academy. In school holidays, Diana returned home, where her mother's "creepy boyfriends" would sneak in to the bathroom when she was showering and "pretend they'd only come in for aspirin or whatever". At Coates, Diana caught the eye of Caine, who demonstrated his power to her. Diana began stringing him along, convincing him to do things for her. She later developed a power herself and helped Caine organize the new mutants. ;Gone After all the adults disappear, Diana immediately removes the file giving details of her mental health from the nurse's office. She replaces it with Drake's and draws a smiley face by the word "sadist". Diana tells Caine to make a quick deal for food with Perdido Beach and to let all the mutants who don't want to follow him go. Caine ignores her and promptly encases the mutants' hands in cement, blocking their powers, before taking over Perdido Beach. Diana goes with him and begins to read power levels of the Perdido Beach kids, where she discovers that Sam is a four bar. Diana also discovers that Sam and Caine are twins, and helps Caine capture Sam and Astrid. She gets Astrid's power level, making an enemy out of her in the process, before convincing Sam to tell Caine everything he knows. Diana then reveals to Jack that she knows he is hiding a power, and Jack in turn reveals that he knows she is hiding the fact that Sam is a four bar. Diana threatens to tell Caine of Jack's power unless Jack promises to do whatever she asks, and Jack agrees. Later, Diana discovers that Andrew has been starving the other Coates mutants when she returns to Coates. She also discovers how to beat the poof with Caine, Jack and Drake. After realizing that if Sam is no longer around, Drake will turn on her, Diana sends Jack to tell Sam how to survive the poof. She goes with Caine to the Thanksgiving battle, where he threatens to kill her. She also tries to tell Sam how to survive the poof, but Caine uses his power to knock her out. She goes back to Coates with Caine, despite being offered a place in Perdido Beach. ;Hunger While Caine is in a three-month-long coma, Diana takes care of him. When he wakes, Drake tells him that Bug has seen Jack use his power, and that Diana must have known. Caine tells Diana that she has two days to bring him Jack, using whatever resources she likes, and so Diana shaves her hair off, disguises herself as a boy to get into town, and convinces Jack to do a technological job for Caine. Diana goes to the Nuclear Power Plant to help with said technological job, where she supports Jack when he tells Caine and Drake to take down the wires that will kill Brianna; however, she doesn't inform Jack that the wires have not been taken down. Diana goes with Caine to the mine shaft, trying to convince him not to feed the Gaiaphage, but Drake turns on her and nearly kills her. After being healed by Lana, Diana once again returns to Coates with Caine. ;Lies Diana hesitantly eats part of Panda's torso to survive, and goes with the remaining Coates students to San Francisco de Sales Island. Most of them are captured or killed along the way and only Caine, Diana, Bug and Penny make it there, where they attack a sheep for food before being confronted by Sanjit and Virtue Brattle-Chance. They are given drugged food, but Diana is not tied up. When Penny wakes and is freed by an invisible Bug, intending to wake Caine so he can kill Sanjit and his siblings, Diana hits her in the head with a vase. However, Penny remains conscious and uses her power to stop Diana and wake Caine. Diana desperately tries to stop Caine, but when nothing works, she leaves him; however, when walking away, she loses her footing and falls over the cliff. Caine frees Sanjit's helicopter and throws her back onto the ground with his power. ;Plague Diana, on the island, is tending to Penny and becoming romantically involved with Caine, who she wants to stop from being "evil". They eventually make love, and Diana becomes pregnant. After Quinn arrives to take them to Perdido Beach, Diana refuses to go, but Caine holds her in place with telekinesis and tells her that she doesn't have the option, while Bug gives her the finger. Diana goes with Sam to Lake Tramonto in the Big Split, because she fears what Caine will do with his child, who she has learned is a two bar. ;Fear Living in a trailer by herself, Diana is haunted by nightmares, both of her child and of eating Panda. When the lake is put on lockdown, Diana is put in a boat with Orc, Roger, Justin and Atria. She is captured by Drake, who wants to bring her to the Gaiaphage so it can use her child as a body. Diana tries to help Justin escape from Drake and Brittney, failing, and is horrified to see Jack being seemingly killed by Drake. Drake and the newly-arrived Penny take her into the mine shaft, where she gives birth while Brianna tries to save the baby and not her under Diana's own orders. Diana is healed by the baby, who is possessed by the Gaiaphage. Mind-controlled, she names the baby Gaia, and is forced to go to the barrier while Caine, Sam, Quinn and Dekka try to stop them. She flees with Gaia when the barrier turns transparent. ;Light Living in the desert with Gaia, Diana watches Gaia eat Alex Mayle's arm, and is tempted to eat some herself but refuses to consume human flesh again. She manages to escape from Gaia to warn Lake Tramonto, but Gaia arrives and attacks the lake. Diana goes back to Perdido Beach but goes back to the island with Caine, where they spend a night in comfort before returning with missiles to attack Gaia with. Caine reveals to Diana that he knows she has been offering herself as a sacrifice to Little Pete, who needs a body to challenge Gaia, as she believes she deserves to die. He then pushes her back into the boat and walks off, but she swims back to the shore and arrives in time to witness him offering himself to Little Pete, who accepts the offering. He and Gaia kill each other, and a devastated Diana is put in hospital, before moving in with Sam and Astrid as her parents haven't come to collect her. ;Before the ASOs Diana moved out of Sam and Astrid's house, getting a job as a barista that she is semi-qualified for. She spent a while in counselling and began to put flowers on the graves weekly. ;Monster Having escaped Tom Peaks, Dekka arrives back in Perdido Beach and visits the graves, where she meets Diana replacing the flowers. She helps Diana and tells her about the situation. Diana meets Armo and wishes Dekka luck. Relationships ;Caine Soren At the beginning of the series, Diana does not truly love Caine, she just manipulates him to do what she wants. In Lies, she begins to develop feelings for him, and realises they are supposed to be together, although she still does not like his intentions. They become closer on their time on the island, but when Caine decides to leave and become the king of Perdido Beach, she is frustrated that he chooses this over her. When Diana becomes pregnant, they grow apart, but get back together in Light for a short while, until Caine sacrfices himself to Little Pete, which devastates Diana. She mourns the loss of him long after his death. ;Dekka, Brianna and Taylor Dekka, Brianna and Taylor all hate Diana until after the end of Plague, because up until then she is allied with Caine. At Coates, she mocked Dekka when she realized that Dekka is a lesbian and had a small crush on Diana. Dekka never likes Diana but eventually forgives her, and they have a mutual respect for each other. Taylor also seems to have forgiven Diana. Brianna and Diana eventually become good friends. ;Bug Diana despises Bug. She often finds him spying on her when she is in her underwear. Notes * It is unknown exactly when Diana turned fifteen, but it happened between Gone and Fear. * Diana is the only person to give birth in the FAYZ. * Diana claims to have been very popular on Facebook before the FAYZ. * As a side effect of almost starving, Diana stops menstruating. However, after recovering she and becoming healthy again, she later gives birth to Gaia. Quotes Diana: * "Bada bum bada bum bada bum bum bum." Diana to Caine: * "We're sitting in the dark, willing to sell our souls for another peppermint, with enough uranium to give a terrorist a wet dream. No, nothing's funny about that." * "We're not beaten yet, Caine." * "No, you sick stupid creep, I love you. I shouldn't. I shouldn't. You're sick inside, Caine, sick! But I love you." * "Betray you? I've been with you every day, every hour, from the start of this nightmare!" * "Sure, what could possibly be dangerous about a nuclear -" Diana about Drake: * "Oh, look: Drake's trying to think." Diana to Jack: * "Don’t flatter yourself, kid. You’re only good for one thing. You’re not Courageous Jack or Fighting Jack or even Lover Jack, although I know you have your sad little fantasies. You’re Computer Jack. Sam won’t let you do what you can do. Caine will." * "Come on, Jack, say it like you're excited." Diana to Gaia: * "Yes, I'm a monster, and so are you, little Gaia. But your mommy loves you." Diana to Little Pete: * "Take me. I deserve to die." Gallery Diana Ladris Hunger.jpg|Diana on the cover of Hunger Diana Ladris Fear.png|Diana on the cover of Fear Diana Fear trailer2.png Diana Fear trailer.png Plague US trailer - Diana.PNG|In the US trailer for Plague fr:Diana Ladris pl:Diana Ladris Category:Female Characters Category:Coates Student Category:Main Characters Category:Survivors Category:Mutants Category:Gone Series characters Category:Monster Trilogy characters Category:Characters Category:Gone Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light Category:Monster